


Fifty Years Ago

by followthesun78



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthesun78/pseuds/followthesun78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old John and Paul in 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Years Ago

Paul turned over in bed, moving to throw his arm around John, suddenly realizing he wasn't there. He got out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown and went to search for him. He finally found John in their music room, but even in the darkness he could see his shoulders moving as if he was crying.

"John, what's wrong? Paul asked as he ran up to him. Upon turning on the light near the piano, he could see that John's face was wet with tears. This concerned Paul, he hadn't seen him cry like this in years.

"John, baby, what's wrong?" Paul asked again when he didn't answer the first time.

John took a deep breath and finally answered Paul. "Stu." he answered.

Paul was taken a back at the answer. John hadn't talked about Stu in years. Paul quickly thought about why today of all days, John would be thinking about Stu. Shit Paul thought, when he realized what today's date was.

"Oh John, shit, I'm sorry, I should have realized!" 

"It's been fifty years since he died. I don't know why I started thinking about him, just came into me head when I couldn't sleep." John said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Paul grabbed onto John and held him for a few minutes, soothing him. He finally stood him up and took him back downstairs to their bedroom. After sitting John back down on the bed, he went into the bathroom to get a glass of water and one of John's sleeping pills.

"Here, take this, you need some sleep. You haven't been sleeping well all week." He then laid down next to John, holding him as he finally fell asleep. 

Paul remembered how devastated John was when they were told Stu had died. Astrid had given them word as soon as they got to Hamburg for another round of shows there. John ran out so quickly when he was told, and couldn't be found for hours. Paul wasn't sure how to take Stu's death. They were never really close and Paul found himself constantly jealous of Stu and his relationship with John. When night came and he hadn't come back to their room yet, Paul started to worry. He knew this was another loss for John, another one of many he had had in his young life. When John finally did arrive back and stumbled drunkenly to his bed, Paul immediately went over to him.  
"Piss off Paul, get away!" John gave Paul a slight push.

"M'sorry about Stu." Paul said quietly.

"Fuck you, you never cared about him, so I don't want your pity." John slurred.

Paul was hurt at John's words, but knew he was right. When he had finally fallen asleep, Paul went back over to him and undressed him, pulling the covers over him. Later that night John crawled into his bed, and Paul comforted him the best he could while he sobbed over the loss of his friend.

Now, fifty years later, Paul was once again comforting John over the loss of Stu and was grateful that he and John still had each other in their lives.


End file.
